La vipera e la leonessa
by klove93
Summary: Lord Arryn trova il modo per appianare l'astio tra Martell e Lannister e la soluzione è che Oberyn Martell sposi la preziosa nipote di Tywin Lannister. Tale unione porterà alla completa rottura tra le due Case o sarà finalmente la fine delle tensioni? Il riassunto fa pena, ma spero che la storia vi piaccia.


Alysanne Lannister era in piedi sul terrazzo fissando il campo, che stava sorgendo ai piedi di Castel Granito. Il vento muoveva gli stendardi delle grandi Case, che erano affiancati da quelle delle Case minori. In molti erano accorsi per l'imminente matrimonio tra la protetta di Tywin Lannister e il principe Oberyn Martell e Alysanne era certa che la maggior parte di loro era in attesa di vedere cosa sarebbe successo.

Non era sconosciuto l'astio tra le due famiglie e il lord di Caste Granito si era ritrovato ad accettare l'unione, sicuramente, sperando in un rifiuto dei Martell, ma sembrava che entrambe le Case volessero dimostrare le loro buone intenzioni.

Alysanne era terrorizzata dall'idea di dover sposare la Vipera Rossa. Aveva sentito diverse storie sull'uomo ed erano una paggio dell'altra, ma le era stato dato un ordine ed era suo compito eseguirlo.

"Non dovresti essere tanto vicino al parapetto, cugina"

Alysanne saltò e si mise una mano sul petto. Era immensa nei suoi pensieri e non si era accorta della presenza di Tyrion.

"Quante volte ti devo dire di non infilarti nelle mie stanza senza bussare?!"

"A mia difesa" disse Tyrion, appoggiandosi accanto a lei "Questa volta, ho bussato"

"Un miracolo"

"Nervosa, cugina?!"

Sospirò "Come non potrei esserlo?! Quell'uomo vuole vederci morti"

"Andiamo" disse Tyrion, rientrando e versando due coppe di vino "Hai bisogno di un po' di coraggio liquido"

"Temo di aver bisogno di più di un po' di vino, Ty" disse, bevendo "Ma grazie"

§

 _"Sinceramente, Oberyn, ti stai comportando come un bambino" disse Doran con tono calmo._

 _oberyn continuava a camminare per la stanza come un animale in gabbia. Non poteva credere a quello che aveva fatto suo fratello. Come si era permesso di accettare la proposta del Vecchio Leone?_

 _"Non lo farò" ripeté per l'ennesima volta "Non sposerò un Lannister!"_

 _"Tu farai come ti dico" disse Doran "Dobbiamo mostrarci aperti alla pace e sai che questo è l'unico modo per tenerli tranquilli, mentre ci occupiamo dei Targaryen"_

 _"Hanno ucciso Elia!"_

 _"Pensi che non lo sappia?! Pensi che mi sia dimenticato di quello che hanno fatto alla nostra famiglia?!" chiese Doran irritato "Non abbiamo altra scelta e tu lo sai quanto me!_ _Quindi, tu sposerai il cucciolo di lord Tywin e, la prossima volta, ci penserai meglio prima di minacciare di morte il Primo Cavaliere del Re!"_

 _"Non puoi obbligarmi" ringhiò lui "Se avessi voluto sposarmi, avrei sposato Ellaria molti anni fa, non credi?!"_

 _Doran sbatté le mani sul tavolo "Tu farai quello che ti ho ordinato, se vuoi ancora rimettere piede a Dorne. Ti ho difeso quando hai attaccato lord Yornwood e anche quando hai minacciato il re, ma ora è giunto il tuo momento di sacrificarti per Dorne"_

 _"Tu parli di sacrificio, ma quando ti saresti sacrificato fratello?!"_

 _"Ho rinunciato a mia moglie e ho passato gli ultimi vent'anni a difendere il nostro popolo" disse suo fratello "Ora, tu non metterai a rischio tutto il mio lavoro, perché hai deciso di comportarti come un bambino piagnucolante"_

 _Oberyn si bloccò nel mezzo della stanza e lo fissò. Era rabbia quella che leggeva negli occhi di Doran._

" _Sposa la ragazza ed evita ulteriori spargimenti di sangue" disse Doran "La nostra famiglia ha già avuto abbastanza perdite"_

 _Odiava quando aveva ragione e questa era una di quelle volte._

§

La vendetta era tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare Oberyn, mentre osservava Castel Granito. Aveva riflettuto su tutta la situazione e aveva deciso di approfittarne per vendicare Elia. Gli incidenti capitavano ed erano dannatamente frequenti durante i tornei, colpire ser Gregor sarebbe stato più semplice di quanto immaginasse.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli e sospirò. Non capiva come Ellaria non riuscisse a vedere la grande opportunità, che si trovava davanti. La donna si era arrabbiata con lui per aver accettato ed era rimasta a Lancia del Sole con le ragazze, mentre lui andava a prendere la sua 'piccola moglie'.

Decise di passare il resto della sua giornata al bordello, ma doveva ammettere che non era divertente senza Ellaria.

Il sole iniziava a calare e Oberyn si trascinò al banchetto di apertura del torneo. Si appoggiò al muro e si guardò intorno. I suoi occhi si fermarono su ser Gregor e sentì la rabbia crescere dentro di lui. Elia era morta, mentre lui se ne stava seduto a bere e divertirsi e questo lo irritava ancora di più.

"Oberyn, amico mio" lo chiamò Willas Tyrell, avanzando verso di lui.

"Willas" disse, abbracciandolo "Sono felice di rivederti"

Dopo quel brutto incidente durante la giostra, lui e Willas avevano iniziato una fitta corrispondenza che si propendeva ormai da anni.

"Chi avrebbe mai detto che ci saremmo rincontrati ad un torneo" disse Willas, prendendo un sorso dalla sua coppa "Almeno questa volta non rischierò la mia vita"

"Non hai mai rischiato la vita" rispose Oberyn, guardando lontano "Se ti avessi voluto morto, non saremmo qui a parlare ora"

Willas ridacchiò "Felice che tu abbia scelto di non uccidermi"

Una risata sfuggì dalle sue labbra. I due parlarono per il resto della serata, fino a quando Willas fece un cenno verso uno dei tavoli e fu allora che che notò una bellezza bionda, che parlava con un massiccio cavaliere.

Prese subito nota dell'abito che indossava. Era rosso con una leggera scollatura, mentre il corsetto spingeva verso l'alto i seni pieni tra cui riposava un piccolo ciondolo. Aveva dei lunghi capelli biondi, che cadevano in morbidi boccoli sulle sue spalle, la pelle chiara come la porcellana e due grandi occhi verdi.

"Gli Dei ti amano, amico mio" disse Willas, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla "Altrimenti, non ti avrebbero benedetto con una moglie tanto bella"

Oberyn lanciò un'occhiata alla ragazza, cercando di mascherare la sua sorpresa "Devo amarmi poi così tanto visto che mi hanno dato una moglie Lannister"

"Sarà" disse il Tyrell "Ma è una piacevole compagnia e una splendida lady"

"Se la desideri tanto, perché non chiedere la sua mano?"

"La Regina di Spine mi avrebbe diseredato al solo pensiero" rispose lui, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla "Parla con lei e allora capirai il mio interesse"

Oberyn guardò nella direzione della bionda e si avvicinò "Lady Alysanne"

"Il principe Oberyn, immagino"

"Immaginate bene" disse Oberyn, vedendo il nervosismo nella ragazza "Posso avere il piacere?"

Non attese risposta e la portò tra le coppie, che danzavano al centro della sala. Mise una mano sulla sua vita e la tirò contro il suo petto. Non poteva negare che fosse attratto fisicamente da lei, ma questo era tutto. Amava Ellaria e la situazione non sarebbe cambiata nel prossimo futuro.

Le coppie intorno a loro si spostarono, mentre i due volteggiavano delicatamente sul pavimento in pietra. All'improvviso, fece scivolare entrambe le mani sui fianchi e la sollevò in aria, facendola girare su sé stessa, poi la rimise per terra.

Quando la canzone si concluse, Oberyn guardò verso il Vecchio Leone e lo vide fumare di rabbia. Tirò, nuovamente, Alysanne contro di lui e la baciò.

"Vostra grazia. Alysanne" li interruppe una voce, che apparteneva ad un ragazzetto dai capelli biondi "Lord Tywin richiede la vostra presenza al tavolo d'onore"

Il Vecchio Leone fece tacere i musicisti, non appena misero piede sulla pedana. L'uomo teneva tra le mani una coppa di vino e guardò brevemente verso di loro prima di parlare.

"Maestà. Miei lord. Mie lady" disse il lord "Sono lieto di darvi il benvenuto a Castel Granito e nelle Terre dell'Ovest e di avervi come miei ospiti. Qui, oggi, noi festeggiamo l'imminente matrimonio tra mia nipote e protetta, Alysanne, e il principe Oberyn della Casa Nymeros Martell, che si svolgerà domani"

Oberyn ignorò il Vecchio Leone e il suo inutile discorso, ma la sua attenzione era ferma su Alysanne. La Piccola Leonessa era immobile accanto a lui e sembrava ancora più spaventata di prima. Le mani tenevano stretto il tessuto della gonna e il suo respiro stava diventando sempre più veloce.

"Nella speranza che questa unione porti pace e prosperità ad entrambe le nostre Case" concluse il Vecchio Leone.

I presenti applaudirono, mentre la melodia delle Piogge di Castamere iniziava a risuonare nella stanza. Fu allora che Alysanne sembrò cedere ai nervi e svenne.


End file.
